


Pool Party

by jageunjaeang6661



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: M/M, Mixed feelings, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:23:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6600232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jageunjaeang6661/pseuds/jageunjaeang6661
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>zee's crushing hard on matt, maybe hes in love? Matt feels complexed on the whole situation, what could they possibly do about this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is another I wrote a while back, hope you enjoy!

Zacky took a drink from his beer, siting back in the lounge chair, a magazine open in his lap. He jumped slightly when he felt a few drops of water hit him and looked up, smiling some when he saw Matt had just jumped into the pool.

God, did Zack enjoy summer in California. Not only was he invited over, almost every day, to Matt's home, they always ended up being too lazy or drunk to go to the beach so they settled for the pool. Zack enjoyed this the most, seeing it as his chance to get a good look at Matt's gorgeous body.

It'd been a couple weeks since the others left for their separate vacations, which left Zack all alone with the object of his desire...and every wet dream.

Zacky shook himself from his thoughts when he noticed a shadow come over him and directed his gaze upwards just to meet those beautiful hazel eyes and gorgeous dimpled smile.

"Coming in?" Matt asked cheerfully, smiling down to him, tossing his towel onto the chair next to Zack.

Zacky couldn't help but smile in return, shrugging some. "What if I'm not?" He asked playfully in return, watching him.

"I might have to throw you in myself," Matt replied, his smile growing a bit more.

Zacky chuckled some, taking a drink from his beer, relaxing back in the chair. "Would you really?" He asked amusedly.

"You really wanna find out?" Matt returned, raising a playful brow at him, stepping closer to the rhythm.

"Would you really do that to me?" Zacky pouted playfully, watching him intently.

"I might," Matt chuckled, tilting his head some, taking another step toward him.

Zacky took a drink from his beer then set it aside, watching Matt intently.

Matt watched him a moment longer then smirked and moved closer, picking him up quickly and hurried toward the pool, tossing Zack in.

Zacky squeaked loudly, grabbing onto Matt's hand at the last moment, dragging the bigger man in with him.

Matt gasped as he went under, closing his eyes tightly, resurfacing quickly and laughed.

Zacky resurfaced soon after Matt and looked over to him, laughing as well. "Your a dick," He stated playfully.

"Proud of my dick thank you," Matt replied amusedly, splashing some water at him.

Zacky giggled, turning away slightly then looked back at him. "I would be to if I had a horse cock." He stated, releasing Matt's hand reluctantly.

Matt laughed and smirked some to him. "You wish you had it," He teased.

"How'd you know?" Zacky giggled, sticking his tongue out at him.

Oh god did Zack want that dick. Inside him, stretching him, tearing him open maybe. Fuck did he want it.

Matt snapped his fingers in front of Zack's face when the guitarist spaced out. "Earth to Zack!" He stated.

Zacky shook his head slightly and focused back on Matt. "What?" He replied, smiling to him.

"Care to share with the class?" Matt chuckled, tilting his head some, watching him.

"You don't wanna know." Zacky laughed, smirking some to him.

"Well now I do," Matt replied, raising a curious brow, moving closer to him.

"Seriously?" Zacky watched him intently, raising both brows.

Matt nodded, smiling to him. "Yeah seriously," He replied enthusiastically.

Zacky stared at him a moment, debating his next move before he moved closer to Matt and hesitantly pressed his lips to the singer's.

Matt gasped softly, staying still a moment before he kissed him back, moving his hands to Zack's waist.

Zacky smiled against his lips, raising his hands to Matt's cheeks gently, pressing closer to him.

Matt tightened his grip on him, parting his lips slightly and bit on one of Zack's lip rings, tugging on it some.

Zacky shivered some, parting his lips for him, wrapping his arms around the bigger man's shoulders.

A soft sound escaped Matt's throat as he teased his tongue over Zack's, pulling the rhythm tightly against him, his nails biting into the other's skin some.

Zacky whimpered softly, tightening his arms around the singer. He was definitely in heaven. He'd never have dreamed Matt would taste so good and he was quickly becoming addicted.

Matt shuddered slightly, tangling their tongues together, holding onto Zack tightly.

Zacky groaned quietly, moving his hands to Matt's neck, deepening the kiss some.

Matt gasped softly, pulling back after another moment and looked to him, licking over his lips.

Zacky looked to him and sighed softly, watching him intently, his breathing slightly labored.

Matt stared at him a moment then blinked some and slowly let go of him. "Uh..." He murmured, trying to find his words.

It was slowly starting to sink in to Matt's mind what he had just indulged in...with his best friend no less! It was starting to scare him the way he felt about it.

Zacky watched him, his smile faltering some. "What's wrong?" He asked softly, tilting his head slightly.

Matt shook his head slightly then moved away from him. "..oh my god.." He murmured, mostly to himself.

"..what?" Zacky asked, frowning some, letting his hands fall to his sides.

"Uhm..I have to..to go.." Matt murmured, shaking his head again, moving further away from him then turned and climbed out of the pool, grabbing his towel on his way to the house.

Zacky looked after him, frowning more, biting his lip unsurely then moved over and pulled himself out of the pool. He moved over and picked up his own towel, drying himself off some then turned to leave, some tears starting to sting his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~* = voicemail

~ = other side of phone call

 

 

Two Days Later

 

~*Hey Matt...uhm..what's up?..gimme a call...when you get a chance...bye..*~

 

Three Days Later

 

~*Hey...uh it's me..again....are you okay?..you haven't been answering...uhm..guess I'll try again later...uhm bye..*~

 

Four Days Later

 

~*Hey Matt....please give me a call when you get this....kinda...got me worried over here...haven't heard anything from you..uhm...later...*~

 

Five Days Later

 

Matt looked over to the phone as it started ringing, sighing some as he reached over for it, deciding to finally answer. "Hello?" He murmured, already knowing who it was.

 

~Hey, are you okay? Jeez...I was just about to come over and check on you..~

 

He could hear the worry in Zack's voice and it made him feel bad, just knowing he was the cause of it.

 

"Hey man...sorry..kind of been MIA..." Matt murmured, rubbing a hand over his face, "I'm..fine.."

 

~...are you sure?..you don't sound fine....~

 

Matt sighed some, leaning back on the couch, looking up to the ceiling.

 

How did Zack always know when he, or any of their friends for that matter, was anything but good? It was like the guy kept personal tabs on what was going on with everyone.

 

~Matt?~

 

"...I'm here...." Matt murmured, biting his lip slightly then released it a moment later.

 

~..so what's g-~

 

"Why don't you come over?" Matt cut off his friend, running a hand through his hair, sitting back up.

 

~Sure...now?~

 

"Yeah...we can..have a couple beers..find something to do.." Matt murmured, biting his lip again.

 

~Okay...I'll be there soon then,~

 

Matt nodded slightly and pushed himself up. "See ya soon Zee," He murmured then hung up.

 

He wouldn't admit it to the other but God was he having the battle of a lifetime inside himself over his feelings for the rhythm. After that kiss they had shared...fuck all he wanted was Zack and nothing more but something inside him kept trying to fight those feelings.

 

Matt sighed and shook his head to himself then headed upstairs to change out of his sweats.

 

Half an hour later

 

Zacky pulled up in Matt's driveway and shut off his engine, tilting his head some when he saw Matt walking out to him.

 

Matt walked over to the car and pulled the door open for the rhythm, smiling some to him. "Hey," He murmured softly.

 

"Hey," Zacky replied, watching him, climbing out of the car, "What's up?"

 

Matt smiled, pushing the door closed for him, watching him. "Sorry I haven't been in contact," He murmured.

 

Zacky shook his head some, watching him. "Are you okay?" He asked softly.

 

Matt nodded some, smiling. "I'm fine...just..had to figure some things out," He murmured.

 

"Did you?" Zacky asked softly, tilting his head some, leaning against the car.

 

Matt smiled and nodded, moving closer to him and gently gripped his hips, leaning in, pressing their lips together.

 

Zacky gasped, standing still a moment, staring at him, then kissed him back, relaxing back against the car, slowly wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

 

Matt moved closer to him, wrapping his arms around his waist, nipping at one of Zack's lip rings slightly.

 

Zacky shivered, a soft sound escaping his throat, tightening his arms around Matt, parting his lips for him.

 

Matt teased his tongue over Zack's, groaning quietly, pulling Zack tight against him.

 

Zacky whimpered softly, gripping Matt's shirt tightly, his hips bucking into the other's slightly.

 

Matt groaned, moving his hands back down to Zack's hips, pulling them together again, pulling back from the kiss and nipped down his neck.

 

"Oh.." Zacky moaned, tilting his head back, shivering some, gripping his shirt tighter.

 

Matt moaned quietly, nipping at his pulse point then sucked at the spot roughly, tugging their hips together again.

 

Zacky whimpered, hooking one leg around Matt's hips, arching his back some, biting into his lip.

 

Matt moaned against his skin, tightening his grip on his hips. He gasped and jerked away when he felt water soaking them.

 

Zacky gasped some, looking to Matt then over for the source of the interruption.

 

Matt bit back a groan when he saw his neighbor, blushing a deep red, moving away from Zack slightly.

 

Zacky sighed some when he saw the elderly woman then looked to Matt. "Inside?" He asked softly, almost breathlessly.

 

Matt looked back to Zack then nodded some. "Yeah..c'mon..." He murmured, turning and heading for the door.

 

Zacky watched after him a moment then hurried up to his side, biting his lip slightly.

 

Matt walked in, glancing back to Zack slightly, pushing the door closed once he was in then headed into the kitchen, sighing slightly.

 

Zacky followed after him, watching him. "So.." He started, not quite sure what to say.

 

Matt moved over to the fridge and pulled out a couple beers then looked over to Zack. "..uhm...feel like..swimmin'?" He replied.

 

Zacky nodded some, watching him. "Sure.." He murmured softly, smiling, straightening up some.

 

Matt nodded some, handing one of the beers to him then turned and headed for the stairs. "Be right back, man," He murmured, biting his lip slightly.

 

Zacky took the beer then nodded some, looking after him, biting his lip slightly, toying with the bottle, leaning back against the counter, sighing some.

 

Matt walked up into his room and to his dresser, grabbing out a couple pairs of trunks. What the hell was he thinking? This was wrong...but fuck did it feel so damn right. What was wrong with him? Why couldnt he just make up his mind and have his way--. "No.." He shook his head then sighed heavily, rubbing a hand over his face then turned and headed back downstairs.

 

Zacky took a drink from his beer, leaning against the door frame, staring outside, almost totally lost in his own thoughts.

 

Matt stopped in the doorway of the kitchen, looking over to Zack, biting his lip slightly. "...maybe it wouldnt be so bad.." He thought to himself then sighed some. "Here Zee," He murmured, handing him the trunks.

 

Zacky jumped slightly and looked to him then smiled some, taking the trunks. "Thanks," He murmured, straightening up some, setting his beer aside.

 

Matt nodded, watching him a moment then moved over and picked up his own beer, taking a drink of it then headed out the back door.

 

Zacky looked after him, tilting his head some. He sighed after a moment, picking up his beer before following after him.

 

Matt set his beer down on a table by the lounge chair, biting his lip slightly. He glanced over when he noticed Zack coming over.

 

Zacky moved over to him, glancing to the pool slightly then over to Matt, tilting his head slightly. "You alright?" He asked softly, tossing his trunks onto one of the lounge chairs.

 

Matt watched him a moment then smiled slightly and nodded some. " Yeah, uhm...im fine...im gonna go get a few more beers..." He murmured, turning and headed back into the house.

 

Zacky looked after him then siged some, moving over and sat in the other lounge chair, taking a drink from his beer.

 

Matt walked over to the fridge, thinking a moment to himself then sighed heavily. "Im just fucking doing it...." He mumbled to himself, pulling the fridge open, "Maybe it'll fix my head.." He sighed again, grabbing a couple beers then headed back outside.

 

Zacky relaxed back in his chair, closing his eyes, already enjoying the sun, smiling some as his mind started to wander.

 

Matt stopped in the doorway, watching Zack a moment before moving over to him, setting the beers on the table. "Hey Zee," He murmured softly.

 

Zacly blinked his eyes open and looked to him then smiled some. "Hey there," He replied softly.

 

Matt smiled and moved a bit closer and kneeled on the chair some, leaning down and pressed their lips together.

 

Zacky gasped, sitting still a moment then smiled, kissing him back needily, raising his hands to Matt's neck. A soft sound escaped his throat as he relaxed back, gently pulling Matt closer.

 

Matt moved over him, resting a hand at Zack's side, nipping at his lip gently, groaning some.

 

Zacky whimpered, parting his lips for him, moving his hands down over Matt's chest, shivering in delight at the feel of those hard muscles under the smooth, silky, skin.

 

Matt shivered some, slipping an arm around Zack's waist, pulling him up some and closer, tangling their tongues together, a quiet moan escaping his throat.

 

Zacky shivered some, moving his hands back up and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, moaning quietly.

 

Matt growled slightly, tightening his arm around him. He broke the kiss after a moment, panting some, looking down to Zack.

 

Zacky whimpered slightly and looked up to him, licking over his lips some. "...wow Matt..." He murmured breathily, smiling some.

Matt stared down at him a moment then sighed some and moved away from him, shaking his head slightly. "..fuck..." He murmured.

 

Zacky tilted his head slightly, watching him, sitting up some. "What?" He asked softly, frowning some.

 

Matt sat on the edge of the chair, rubbing a hand over his face. "I cant do this...im sorry Zack." He replied, sighed again, pushing himself up after a moment and headed inside.

 

Zacky frowned a bit more, watching after him a moment then sat up, biting into his lip.


	3. Chapter 3

One Week Later

Zacky sighed heavily, slouching back in his chair, staring at the computer screen in front of him, biting into his lip, fidgetting with his phone some. He jumped a moment later when the door bell rang through the house, pushing himself up and headed for the door, tilting his head slightly as he peeked out the window then pulled the door open and smiled.

"Hey Vengeance," Brian greeted cheerfully, walking in as soon as the door opened, dropping his bag by the door and headed for the kitchen.

Zacky pushed the door closed behind his friend and followed after him. "What're you doing here?" He asked, leaning against his counter.

"Well," Brian started, grabbing a beer from the fridge and cracked it open, taking a drink, "I just got back from my vacation, Matt wont answer his fucking phone, and you didnt answer any of my texts. I opted for dropping in on you."

Zacky chuckled some, looking down then back over to him. "Well, what do you have in mind on doing then?" He asked.

"Hang out, watch movies, and get drunk?" Brian replied, looking over to him and smirked, raising an amused brow.

Zacky smiled and nodded some, straightening up. "That sounds great," He murmured, watching him a moment then turned to head into the living room.

"Well let's go!" Brian smirked, heading into the living room. "So how has your vacation been?" He asked as he let himself collapse on the couch.

Zacky shrugged some, moving over to his tv to find a movie. "It was...interesting.." He murmured, biting his lip slightly, pulling out a movie and turned some to set it up.

"Interesting?" Brian chuckled, watching him intently, putting his feet up on the coffee table, taking a gulp of his beer, "Well what'd you do?"

Zacky got the movie started then moved over and sat on the couch with him, shrugging again as he looked over to him. "Not much really...just..hung out with Matt and slept," He murmured.

Brian raised a brow, sitting up some. "So...what'd you and Matt do?" He asked, glancing toward the tv then back to Zack, smirking amusedly.

Zacky shook his head some, watching Brian a moment then looked to the tv. "Hung out, drank beer, used his pool," He murmured quickly.

"Uh huh...and what did beer and the pool do for you?" Brian chuckled, eyeing him some, finishing off his beer and set it aside.

Zacky sighed some, looking back to him, raising a curious brow. "Why are you so interested in what we did?" He asked.

"Because I know how you feel about him," Brian replied, laughing some then reached over and nudged him, "Come on, what all happened?"

Zacky stared at him a moment then sighed again and looked back to the tv, thinking a moment before he answered, "..we kissed.."

Brian squeaked slightly in delight, sitting up more. "And how far did you get with him? C'mon, I can handle the details!" He pushed on, watching him.

Zacky shook his head some, looking back to Brian. "Thats it...we kissed..thats all that happened," He replied, sighing a bit.

Brian groaned and shook his head. "Are you serious?!" He whined, sitting up more, grabbing the remote off the table and paused the movie, "I thought you two would be fucking like rabbits once you broke through him!"

Zacky shook his head again, glancing to the tv then back to Brian. "Nope...he wouldnt let us do anything else..." He sighed, pouting some.

Brian huffed some, raising a brow, "Why not? You hot, and you want him and proved that, why wouldnt he?!"

"I dont know, but he was just a huge cock block with it..." Zacky replied, slouching back into the couch, looking away from Brian.

Brian sighed, watching him a moment then moved over to him, making Zack look at him. "So he made out with you...but wouldnt do anything else? Right?" He asked.

Zacky nodded, looking back to him. "Exactly," He murmured, shrugging some, "Why are you so interested in me and Matt fucking?"

"Because! Your my best friends! I keep you guys posted in all my lays." Brian stated, smirking happily, watching him intently.

"Not that we ask," Zacky replied, laughing some, raising an amused brow at him.

Brian swatted at him then sat back, rolling his eyes some. "Not that you ever told me to stop either," He countered, smirking.

Zacky rolled his eyes and laughed some, shaking his head. "Whatever," He mused, looking back to the screen.

"So!" Brian started, watching him intently, relaxing back, "What are you going to do about your issue with Matt?"

Zacky looked to him then back to the screen, shrugging some. "I have no idea," He replied, "But it's driving me crazy."

"How so?" Brian asked, raising a brow slightly, folding his hands behind his head.

Zacky looked back to him then sighed some. "Like I said hes been a major cock block." He replied.

Brian laughed and nodded some. "So Vengeance is having a bit of sexual frustration?" He replied amusedly.

Zacky nodded, looking back to the tv. "Pretty much," He murmured, sighing some.

"What are you going to do about that?" Brian asked, raising a brow slightly, staring at him.

Zacky shrugged, sighing again, slouching back further into couch. "Care to help me out?" He replied teasingly.

Brian laughed and sat up some. "When dont i want to help you out?" He mused.

Zacky looked back to him, raising both brows. "...seriously?" He asked, staring at him surprisedly.

Brian raised an amused brow, watching him. "Why the surprise?" He asked, smirking some to him.

Zacky looked away slightly then back to him. "I...wasnt expecting you to actually be up to it..." He replied.

Brian laughed and smirked a bit more. "Why wouldnt i?" He murmured, moving closer to him, "Your hot, you got a great body, and your my best friend."

"..wow Brian..." Zacky murmured, staring at him, sitting up some.

"So you're serious or just being sarcastic?" Brian asked, touching his leg lightly, watching him intently.

Zacky inhaled some, glancing down to his hand then back up to him. "...Serious.." He murmured, watching him intently, biting his lip slightly then released it.

Brian smirked and straightened up, "Well then what are we waiting for?" He cockily murmured as he teasingly moved his hand up Zacky's leg. "You aren't the only one whose sexually frustrated."

Zacky inhaled a bit sharply, gently grabbing Brian's hand. "Lead the way up to the room." He murmured, chewing at one of his piercings nervously.

Brian pushed himself up and offered his hand to Zacky, "You know you don't have to be nervous with me"

Zacky released the little ring then smiled some, pushing himself up and nodded some, grabbing his hand again. "Its just...been a while..." He murmured, watching him a moment then turned and lead him toward the stairs.

Brian smiled some and nodded, gently squeezing his hand as he followed Zacky.

Zacky bit his lip some again, holding onto his head, hurrying down to his room, pushing the door open then looked back to Brian.

Brian bit back a smirk and gently ushered Zacky into the room, shutting the door behind them, "Are you sure you want to do this?" Brian asked, looking down to Zacky.

Zacky nodded, turning to face him. "Yes..i need this," He replied, watching him, licking over his lips some.

Brian nodded some, watching him a moment longer before he leaned down and pressed their lips together.

Zacky gasped slightly, kissing him back softly, raising a hand to Brian's neck, moving a bit closer to him.

Brian smirked some against his lips, moving his hands down to Zacky's hips and pulling him as close as he could.

Zacky wrapped an arm around his shoulders, parting his lips for him, whimpering some.

Brian smirked some against Zacky's lips and tangled their tongues together, slowly trailing his hands down to Zacky's ass and squeezing teasingly.

Zacky whimpered some, pressing closer to him, shivering against him, breaking the kiss after a moment. "Brian..." He whispered shakily, looking up to him.

Brian licked over his lips some and looked down to Zacky, smirking. "Tell me what you want Zee.." He huskily murmured.

"Please Brian..." Zacky whispered, staring up at him, biting his lip some then released it, "...fuck me.."

"Please Brian..." Zacky whispered, staring up at him, biting his lip some then released it, "...fuck me.."

Brian wasted no time in pulling Zacky's shirt off tossing it to the side, eagerly looking him over before he started to undo Zacky's pants

Zacky shivered, dropping his hands, tugging Brian's shirt up, watching him intently.

Brian pushed Zacky's pants down some then pulled his own shirt up, tossing it off with Zacky's somewhere then started working on his pants.

Zacky kicked his pants to the side, licking over his lips. "Fuck your hot Brian...." He murmured, looking him over.

Brian smirked more kicking his pants to the side, "So are you zee.." He murmured, moving over to him, grabbing his hips and slowly walking them back to the bed

Zacky shivered some, moving his hands up over his chest to his shoulders, licking over his lip again.

Brian pushed Zacky back on the bed, smirking some as he looked him over, "Better scoot up Zack." He murmured, climbing on after him.

Zacky gasped some then smirked, moving back on the bed, watching Brian intently. "C'mon Bri," He murmured.

Brian moved up after him and settled between Zacky's legs, licking over his lips some as he ran his hands up Zacky's thighs, leaning down and nipping at his collarbone. "Do you need to be stretched?

Zacky shivered and shook his head some, laying back. "No, just do it," He replied, biting his lip slightly then released it, "I can take you."

"Oh so you like pain?" Brian murmured lowly, smirking down to him and nipping at his lip some, pushing into him

Zacky smirked back to him, nodding some then moaned shakily, dropping his head back against the bed. "...fuck.." He whimpered.

"Fuck Zack....your so fucking tight.." Brian groaned, gripping his hips tightly, slowly pulling out then snapping his hips forward, starting a fast pace

Zacky arched his back some, moaning shortly, moving his hands up to grip Brian's shoulders. "Fuck!.." He gasped. pushing down into his thrusts.

Brian bit his lip some, angling his thrusts some, looking for Zacky's spot.

Zacky whimpered, wrapping his legs around his hips, diggin his nails into Brian's shoulders some.

Brian growled lowly, pressing his lips to Zacky's roughly, pushing into his nails some

Zacky moaned a bit louder, pushing down into his thrusts, kissing him back eagerly, tangling a hand into his hair and tugged some.

Brian moaned loudly and nipped at Zacky's lips, thrusting harder into him.

Zacky whimpered, parting his lips for him eagerly, hooking one arm around his shoulders.

Brian teased his tongue over Zacky's then tangled them together, Digging his nails into his hips

Zacky moaned lowly, deepening the kiss, tugging on his hair a bit, growling some.

Brian lifted Zacky's hips up some and pulled him closer, thrusting deeper into him, moaning loudly

Zacky moaned louder, arching his back sharply. "Fuck Brian!" He gasped, tightening his legs around his hips, biting into his lip, dropping his head back.

Brian licked over his lips some, looking down to Zacky. "God Zee...your so tight and hot.." He groaned lowly, leaning down to kiss over his neck. "You feel so fucking good..."

Zacky moaned a bit louder, tilting his head back further for him. "Fuck Brian....fuck me so good..." He breathed shakily, writhing beneath him in absolute pleasure.

Brian nipped sharply at his neck, smirking some against the skin. "You like having me inside you?" He huskily murmured, thrusting particularly hard into him

Zacky moaned shakily, shivering beneath him. "Fuck you feel so good..." He whimpered, pushing into his thrusts, biting into his lip.

"Fuck...fuck Zee..I can feel you move around me..you got me so hard.." Brian growled lowly, pulling Zacky into his thrusts, biting into his lip roughly.

"Fuck Brian....keep going.." Zacky moaned lowly, digging his nails into his shoulders roughly, arching his back some.

Brian moaned loudly, arching into Zacky's nails, shivering roughly.

"Oh god...harder, Bri..." Zacky moaned a bit louder, writhing beneath him in pleasure, moving a hand down to stroke himself.

Brian grabbed one of Zacky's legs, moving it from his waist and up to his shoulder, thrusting harder into him.

Zacky moaned louder, nearly screaming, arching his back sharply. "Fuck! Th-that's it Bri..." He whimpered shakily, raking his nails across his shoulders.

"Scream for me Zee." Brian moaned lowly, digging his nails into his thigh, thrusting faster into him.

Zacky arched his back more, shivering roughly in pleasure. "Fuck!" He screamed, stroking himself faster.

Brian shivered roughly, growling loudly, his thrusts getting shakey. "Fuckfuckfuck....come for me Zee..." Brian moaned.

Zacky squeezed himself some, moaning loudly and arching his back as he came hard over his hand, pushing down on Brian.

Brian bit into his lip roughly, thrusting into him a couple more times before he roughly came inside Zacky, moaning loudly.

Zacky moaned lowly, shivering roughly in pleasure, biting into his lip.

Brian groaned lowly, shivering some as he rode out their orgasms then pulled out of him.

Zacky shivered and moaned softly then relaxed back, looking up to him, licking over his lips.

Brian looked down to him and smiled, leaning down and kissed him gently.

Zacky smiled, kissing him back softly, wrapping his arms around his shoulders loosely.

Brian smiled against his lips, wrapping a arm around his waist, breaking the kiss after a moment and looked down to him.

Zacky smiled softly up to him, sighing contentedly, holding onto him.


	4. Chapter 4

Three Days Later

Matt sighed some, walking into the bar, glancing around some before he spotted Zack and headed over to him. 'Hey there," He greeted, smiling some to his friend.

Zacky looked up to him and smiled, straightening up some. "Hey, how're you?" He asked softly, setting his beer aside.

Matt shrugged some, sitting across from him. "Alright, you?" He replied, taking Zack's beer and took a drink of it.

Zacky smiled a bit more, watching him. "Good," He replied, leaning on the table some, "I'm glad you came."

"Yeah, me too," Matt replied softly, smiling some, watching Zack intently. "So...I heard Brian's back in town," He murmured after a moment of silence.

Zacky nodded some, glancing around slightly then back to him. "Yeah, he's back, I saw him the other day," He replied, "He said he couldnt get a hold of you, and everyone was else was still gone...."

Matt nodded, taking a gulp of the beer then handed it back to Zacky. "Yeah...I lost my phone for a while," He murmured, shrugging some then sighed slightly.

"Is..that why you didnt answer my calls?..until today?" Zacky asked, tilting his head some as he picked up his beer and finished it off.

Matt watched him a moment then nodded. "Yeah," He murmured softly, thinking a moment before he spoke again, "Uhm...why dont you..come over?"

Zacky raised a brow slightly, staring at him a moment. "Are you sure?" He asked, biting his lip slightly.

Matt nodded once again, looking down to the table then back up to him. "Yeah...I wanna talk to you...but not here.." He replied.

Zacky smiled some and straightened up. "Okay, you wanna...go now?" He asked, tilting his head some, watching him curiously.

Matt nodded, pushing himself up and set some money on the table. "Yeah, come on," He murmured, waiting for him.

Zacky smiled softly, standing quickly and moved over to him. " Uhm...same car?" He asked, tilting his head some, grabbing his coat from the chair and pulled it on.

"Sure, we can pick up your car later," Matt replied, pulling his keys out of his pocket.

Zacky nodded and smiled a bit more. "Okay, lets get going then," He murmured softly, watching him intently.

Matt nodded some, watching him a moment then turned and headed for the door, toying with his keys some.

 

Arriving At Matt's Home

Zacky climbed out of the car and headed up to the front door. He looked back to Matt and smiled some, waiting for him.

Matt looked up to him, watching him a moment then sighed slightly. He found his house key then headed up to the door, unlocking it then walked in, heading straight for the kitchen.

Zacky walked in after him, pushing the door closed behind him then followed after Matt. "So...what did you have in mind?" He asked softly, tilting his head some.

"I need to talk to you about something," Matt murmured, grabbing a couple beers from the fridge then looked back to Zack.

"What is it?" Zacky asked, moving over to him, taking one of the beers when it was offered to him.

"I want you to tell me...what happened when Brian visited you." Matt stated, cracking open his beer and took a gulp, leaning against the counter.

Zacky raised a brow slightly, watching him a moment then shrugged some. "We talked, had some beers," He murmured.

"Thats not all that happened is it?" Matt asked, watching him intently, "Becuase i heard sometime interesting from Jimmy this afternoon."

"No, we fooled around some," Zacky told him honestly, opening his beer and took a sip from it.

"Yeah, I know," Matt stated, huffing slightly, shaking his head some, "Why'd you mess around with him? I thought you were into..." He stopped himself, shaking his head again.

"Your talking as if we're=" Zacky started only to be cut off by Matt.

"Why'd you mess around with him Zack?" Matt asked again, watching him intently.

Zacky watched him a moment then sighed some and shrugged. "Because i hadnt gotten laid in a couple months, and you weren't going to do anything with me anytime soon.." He murmured quietly, looking down slightly.

Matt sighed and shook his head. "That's all I wanted Zack..." He murmured, eyeing him a moment then pushed himself away from the counter. "You should go..." He added.

"Are you...seriously about to make me walk home?" Zacky asked, tilting his head some, watching him intently, setting his beer aside.

"Yeah, I believe I am," Matt stated, watching him a moment longer then headed for the living room.

Zacky stared after him a moment then sighed, heading for the door. "See ya later Matt..." he murmured, glancing toward the living room then walked out, biting his lip slightly.

Matt glanced over to the door then sighed some, sitting down on the couch, shaking his head.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it, and yes this is another one I need to finish,

Zacky groaned loudly when rain started to pour down on him, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk, biting into his lip against the angry scream that was ready to tear out of his throat. He huffed some after a moment of calming himself down and continued down the street, shaking his head some.

Matt frowned, turning down one street, hoping to find the guitarist. It'd taken him a little too long to force himself to get over his inner battle about how he felt for the guitarist. Only after accepting that he was in love with him did he scramble for his keys and rush out the door. He sighed relievedly when he got a bit further down the road and pulled over, honking some.

Zacky jumped and stopped, turning to look at the car, raising a brow. He wrapped his arms around himself, furrowing his brows when he saw Matt climb out of the car. "What do you want?" He asked.

Matt walked over to him, frowning a bit more. "Zack, Im so sorry," He replied, biting his lip slightly then released it, "Please, get in the car, come back to the house."

"Why do you want me to come back?" Zacky asked, watching him intently, "What made you change your mind about being upset with me?"

"I realized..." Matt started, looking down then back up to him, sighing heavily. "I realized I love you Zackary." He stated.

Zacky froze, dropping his hands to his sides, staring at him. "Y..you what?" He asked, raising both brows.

"I love you Zack," Matt stated again, gently grabbed his hands. He sighed some, watching him intently, "Please come back, Zee, Im really sorry that I made you walk, and more so that I got so upset."

Zacky glanced to their hands then back up to Matt, staring at him a moment longer. "Uhm...I guess..I could come back with you." He murmured.

Matt smiled some and nodded, gently pulling him over to the car and pulled the door open for him. "Lets get you out of the rain," He murmured softly.

Zacky smiled some and nodded, watching him a moment longer then climbed into the car.

Matt smiled softly, pushing the door closed once he was in then hurried around and climbed into the drivers seat. "Im really sorry Zack," He murmured, starting off for his house.

Zacky looked over to him then sighed some. "...why'd you get mad at me about it?..." He asked, leaning back in his seat, "Its not like we're dating or anything, so I didnt cheat."

Matt sighed, glancing to him then back to the road. "...I guess...I just got jealous..." He replied.

Zacky watched him a moment then smiled. "Jealous?..." He asked softly.

Matt nodded some, turning onto his street. "Yeah..." He sighed, biting his lip some.

"Why would you be jealous?" Zacky asked, sitting up some, glancing out the window then back to him.

"Cause...Brian could have you and I've been so closed minded and havent allowed myself to do anything with you..." Matt told him, frowning some, pulling into his driveway then looked back to him.

Zacky smiled, watching im a moment then leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Im yours, Matt, whenever you're ready," He replied softly.

Matt froze momentarily then looked over to him. "Really?" He asked, tilting his head some.

Zacky nodded, smiling softly. "I really want you Matt, but I'd never force you into anything..." He murmured softly, "Just cause I messed around with Brian doesn't mean i dont want you...I want you more than anything...it was just a matter of relieving stress with him, it didn't mean anything."

Matt stared at him a moment then smiled. "You're perfect, Zack," He replied, "I...guess I didnt really think of that.."

Zacky smiled a bit more, nodding some. "C'mon...lets go inside.." He murmured softly then turned to climb out.

Matt reached over and gently grabbed his wrist. "Wait Zee," He stated quickly.

Zacky looked back to him, tilting his head some. "What?" He asked curiously, turning back to face him.

Matt watched him a moment, thinking to himself then gently pulled Zack over and pressed their lips together.

Zacky gasped then sighed happily, kissing him back happily, raising a hand to his cheek gently.

"I love you Zack," Matt stated softly against his lips, carefully pulling Zack over into his lap, "And I want you."

Zacky pulled back some and looked to him, licking over his lips some. "..are you sure you're ready for that?" He asked softly.

Matt nodded and smiled, moving his hands down to Zack's hips.

Zacky watchced him a moment then nodded, smiling a bit more then leaned back in and pressed their lips together again.


End file.
